The More Things Change, The More They Stay The Same
by TaylzShadowKit
Summary: In an effort to move on from the past, Kagome goes to America on a student exchange. What happens when our favourite miko gets drawn into an intergalactic war? What's this? Jewel Shards?
1. Leaving Memories Behind

**Hey all! I'm starting yet another Inuyasha crossover story! This story is not entirely mine though. Wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my best friend/co-author IrishMKid! We hope you enjoy the craziness! One more note is as I am not entirely sure where the movie was supposed to be set or where Sam lived so I'm going to refer to it as South Gate, California. O.O I managed to write over a 1000 words this chapter. I'm so proud of myself!**

**IrishMKid:Hey Guys! Yup I'm helping my bestie here. Soooo read, review, all that stuff and if you have any story ideas please share them with us! Enjoy!**

**Warning: If you don't like Mikaela leave now. She's kind of a big deal in this story**

**Key: **_"__hi"- Japanese_

_ *Hi* - thoughts (english and Japanese)_

_ "_hi" - English

**Chapter One: Leaving Memories Behind**

Kagome shoved her suitcase into her car. She looked back at the shrine and smiled sadly. Maybe it really was for the best that she left for a while. Kagome had returned from the past for the last time after wishing on the Shikon. The well had been sealed and the Shikon had disappeared, never to be seen again. When Kagome had tried to reenter the past a week later, she had not been able to.

Kagome had grieved for a year and fallen into a state of depression, mourning the friends lost to time and hoping the ones who weren't would find her. A year later she had no contact from any of her friends from the past. Kagome's mother had approached Kagome then begging her to go on her school student exchange. "Please Kagome" she had said "Please try to move on. If not for yourself, for us. We're all worried about you Kagome. You need to leave the memories behind until your ready to face them and move on."

And so Kagome was off to California for a month to stay with Mikaela problem: Kagome, because of the amount of schooling she had missed, had really poor English. She had some basic phrases and words but really what good was that gonna do her? Thank goodness that Mikaela had decent Japanese.

**_Scene Changer!_**

Mikaela leaned back into the hard plastic of the airport chairs. Kagome's flight would be arriving in a few minutes and Mikaela was playing the waiting game. Mikaela was looking forward to meeting Kagome. She was interested to meet the girl and learn all about Japan and its customs. SHe looked at the photo of Kagome she had printed off so she would be able to spot the girl (Thank you Facebook!). Kagome had black hair and blue eyes an odd combination for someone from Asia. She scanned the crowd at the arrival gate trying to spot the girl. SHe saw her at the back of a group of passengers dragging two suitcases behind her. "_Higurashi-san!_" Mikaela called. The girl's head snapped towards her and she smiled and walked quickly over to Mikaela and asked "_ Are you_ _Banes-san?_" Mikaela smiled "_Hai. Welcome to America Higurashi-san. Please, call me Mikaela. Follow me and we'll go to my house."_ Mikaela walked towards the exit with Kagome behind her and called for a taxi. She helped Kagome load her bags into the trunk and gave the driver the directions to her house. As they drove away Mikaela talked to Kagome _" I know you are probably tired from your long flight Higurashi-san but unfortunately I need to return to school for another hour or two. Do you think you'll be_ alright?" Kagome smiled "_ I'll be fine Mikaela-san I managed to sleep on the flight so I'll be fine for a few hours. Please call me Kagome. Its only fair since you have allowed me to call you by your first name that I allow you to do the_ same." Mikaela grinned " _Well then Kagome-san I had better warn you about a few things. Number one being my boyfriend Trent. He can be a bit unfriendly but he's mostly harmless so long as you don't get on his bad side."_

They dropped Kagome's bags off at Mikaela's house then walked to the school and arrived just in time for the last class of the day: History. As they took their seats the teacher called some kid up to give some sort of presentation, as far as Kagome could tell. The boy was fumbling with the mess of stuff he had on the desk showing them this and that . Kagome couldn't understand a word of what he was saying but had to smile . He reminded her of Hojo in a way striving for the attention of his crush. Yes she had noticed the looks he was sneaking Mikaela. Mikaela, however was preoccupied with a guy Kagome assumed was her boyfriend, Trent. His aura radiated maliciousness and Kagome decided she would avoid him as much as possible. A bell went off and the students all rushed out the door save the boy who had been making the presentation. He was talking to the teacher. Kagome walked along the hallway with Mikaela. Trent then addressed Kagome " So you're Kagome huh? How would you like to some to a party with me and Mikaela tonight?" Kagome, who had understood most of what he had said, glared at him " Its rude to call someone you do not know by their first name in Japan, Trent" Mikaela explained "You have offended Higurashi-san". Trent's blank expression did not change " But we all call each other by our first names! How was I supposed to know that Mik?" Mikaela sighed and translated for Kagome _" I'm sorry Kagome-san, Trent does not know Japanese customs like I do. In America people call each other by their first names unless they are addressing parents or other figures of authority. He apologizes for his mistake and would like to invite you to a party tonight at the lake. Its alright if you don't want to go."_Kagome's expressions softened as they stepped outside, but soon froze. _"It can't be "_ Kagome thought " _I made a wish on that damn jewel it should have disappeared! So how come I am sensing a shard of the Shikon?"__  
_

__**Chapter End! **_

**Dun Dun Dun! Lovely cliffhangers already! Why can Kagome sense Shikon shards in America? Whats going to happen now that she is staying with Mikaela? Will she even find out about the Autobots? Will she find looooove? *grins evilly* With those questions to ponder, let me know some of your predictions in a review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Until Next time! Taylz signing out!**


	2. The Past is the Future of the Present

**Hey all! I'm back with another chapter! IrishMkid hasn't seen this one since I couldn't get ahold of her...It stinks when your bestie lives on another continent :((((**

**Anyway I decided for this story I'm gonna do replies to reviews because if I answered them in PMs I'd have a bunch of people asking me the same questions...its probably gonna happen anyway. Thank you guys for your reviews! Reading reviews is the highlight of my day!**

**Angel4EverLostInTime: Ask and you shall receive ( Manners also go along way so thanks!)**

**ricebunny88: The wait is over... for now :P **

**FanFreader: Keep your eyes peeled. Even I don't know when I'm gonna update or what story I'm gonna update. Only my muse and notebook know.**

**chibi-Clar: Eh she might she might not. I'm pretty sure Kagome has never encountered giant robots in her travels.**

**Brooke: I feel for you. This category is sooooo dead.**

**gemava: Thanks for your advice! I did change the language thing and I will use your other tips in future! As for your guess...you are soooo close. But not quite right! As for Sunny and Sides...hmmmmm thats a tough one. I have only seen the Transformers movie so I don't know Sunstreaker all that well. If I do write him in he will probably not be like he's supposed to be. As it is I'm picturing him as a vain Shippo... Meh I probably will write him in. Can't have a story without a pair of pranksters! And yes I hope to eventually write all four Transformers movies so expect Revenge of The Falllen! **

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews. You guys can't possibly understand how much it means to me to check the stats for this story and see the kind words/tips people have written for me. And for all those who did not reviews but read the story, favourited it, followed it that means a lot to me as well. It means people enjoy my stories and that my effort is not wasted. Thank you all**

**Enough blabbing, now on with the story!**

Key: _"Hello" - Japanese_

_ * Hello* - Thoughts (all languages)_

"Hello"- English

Kagome's eyes scanned the parking lot of the school, searching for the threat. The jewel was on the move, someone had it and it meant someone was gonna come after it. But what were the shards doing here? She had wished on that damn bauble! It had disappeared! Kagome had watched it fade before her very eyes!

Kagome snapped back to reality as Mikaela waved a hand in front of her face, concern visible in her eyes.

Kagome waved her off "I'm fine Mikaela-san."

Mikaela nodded but kept a wary eye on Kagome "_If you say so Kagome-san. So would you like to go to the party?"_

Kagome smiled before replying "_I would be honoured to go Mikaela-san It seems like it would be an interesting experience" _Kagome spotted a flash of colour out of the corner of her eye and turned locking in on the energy she could sense. Kagome frowned, confused *_ I can see the shard its in that car over there. Wait a minute, blue? I've never seen a shard appear blue before. They've always been pink or black. Why blue? In fact why are the shards here at all?*_

Kagome watched the Camaro drive off to what appeared to be a car dealership. She hopped into Trent's car alongside Mikaela. Kagome closed her eyes and spread out her aura reaching across the city trying to sense if there were other shards about. To Mikaela and Trent it looked like she was asleep but Kagome was never more aware of what was going on around her than when her aura blanketed an area. She followed the trail of the blue shard to a car dealership. She also found another two shards but these were red? What was going on?

Kagome 'woke up' as they pulled up at Mikaela's house. She stepped out of the car as Mikaela unlocked the door. Mikaela giggled madly as she pulled Kagome into her bedroom "Let's get ready to party!"

** Scene Changer! **

Couple hours later, Kagome and Mikaela were dressed to impress. Mikaela was sporting an orange tank top with denim jeans while Kagome wore a light green off-the-shoulder top and dark skinny jeans. Trent pulled up and the girls piled into the car and Trent drove off to the lake, hitting on Mikaela for the whole drive. They parked and headed down to a picnic table which Trent's friends had claimed. Everyone seemed interested in Kagome but , under threat from Mikaela, they made sure to not overwhelm her. However Kagome still had to get away from the party for a while so she went to sit on the riverbank. She stared up at the moon and smiled sadly *_A crescent moon huh. I may be leaving the memories behind but the past doesn't seem to want to let go of me.* _Kagome hugged her knees to her chest and stayed like that for a while. Then she sensed that blue shard again. This time it was at the party.

Kagome sprinted back to Mikaela just in time to see her slap Trent in the face. She spotted Kagome and walked towards her , anger still visible on her face

Mikaela sighed _" I'm sorry Kagome-san, it seems we'll be walking home. Trent and I broke up. It seems he thinks that I'm a piece of arm candy."_

Kagome scowled_ " I feel for you Mikaela-san. I had a boyfriend like that once. It seems men need to learn that women are not hollow shells."_

Mikaela smirked " Got that right. Lets go. I've had enough."_  
_

And so the two girls began their long walk to be stopped by the boy Kagome remembered giving the presentation in class that day. He spoke to Mikaela for a few minutes and Mikaela stared back at him blankly. Then she turned to Kagome _"He's offering us a ride home. Its the guy Trent was picking on earlier."_ Kagome nodded and walked up to the driver's window to thank the boy but froze. The blue shard was closer. It was right in front of her, in the boy's car.

**Mwahaha! More cliffhangers! As before leave me review with suggestions, predictions and constructive criticism. Flames will be used to light my fire-place this winter and keep me toasty warm. Until next time! Taylz signing out!**


End file.
